Cold Kris
by Keun Yoon
Summary: ada apa dengan Kris! mengapa ia menjadi dingin begitu sikapnya? ini membuat Tao khawatir. tetapi mereka menjalani hal 'itu! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? rated ini berubah menjadi M


**Rated : **T sampeeee M (buat yang gamau yadong, exit aja yah :D)

**Genre : **romance, humor(?) , yadong (?)

**Disclaimer : **I am, God

**Pairing : **Kris EXO M dan Tao EXO M juga~

**Cast : **EXO M

**WARNING! OOC, YAOI BANGET!, YADONG ABIS! AWAS KEJANG KEJANG**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**LIVE! CHECK IT OUT~**

**Cold Kris**

**EXO M DORM, CHINA**

Pagi yang menyipitkan mata sang leader grup boyband EXO M yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya_. _Ia pun segera bangun dan mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia pun mengenakan pakaian santainya dengan kaos biru dan celana jeans.

"Kris gege… saatnya sarapan, kita masih mempunyai job. Cepatlah gege.." Tao pun memberitahu kepada sang leader

"ya, Tao. Aku tahu"

Tao pun meninggalkan Kris. "_aneh sekali.. gege kenapa ya? Kok dia jadi dingin begitu.." _pikir sang panda

Kris pun segera ke meja makan. Tampangnya kini tidak seceria biasanya.

"Kris kenapa Tao? Kok dia agak berbeda.." bisik Lay pada Tao. Tao pun hanya mengangkat bahu

Selesai acara makan makannya (?) mereka pun segera mempersiapkan sendiri dan segera berangkat ke daerah luar kota.

"err.. gege…" kata Tao gugup

"hm?" dingin Kris

"gege.. sakit?" 

"tidak."

"oh… umm.. gege kangen keluarga, sangat sangat kangen?" Tanya Tao memastikan

"sangat. Tapi biasa saja"

"oke…" jawab Tao gugup

'_ada apa dengan Kris gege… dia aneh sekali.. perasaan kemarin dia ceria ceria saja..'_ pikir Tao bingung

Selama perjalanan, Tao terus memikirkan Kris dan sesekali meliriknya. Pada akhirnya Tao pun terlelap

Setelah 4 jam perjalanan, akhirnya sampailah ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sebelumnya mereka menginap di suatu hotel bintang lima disana.

"gege.. aku boleh sekamar dengan gege, kan..?" Tanya Tao gugup "_aku harus memastikan dia!_" pikir Tao

"terserah"

"baiklah!" girang Tao

Mereka pun memasuki kamar mereka masing masing, termasuk Kris dan Tao.

Kris pun membenahi barang barangnya dan Tao pun juga *yaiyalah #suteh*

Kris pun segera mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi

"ge,gege mau mandi ya?"

"menurutmu?"

JLEB

Seketika lemparan jawaban dari Kris menusuk hatinya Tao_. 'gege sangat dingin sekali! Huweee aku tak tahan dengan Kris gege seperti ini!' _

"oh..hiks..umm ah ya.." Tao pun menjawab sambil menahan tangisnya

Kris segera memasuki kamar mandi dan memulai acaranya (?). Tao pun segera mengobrak-abrik (?) seisi tas yang dibawa Kris. '_pasti ada sesuatu dari barang barangnya_' pikir Tao.

KLEK

Tao pun tetap mencoba mencari barang yang membuat Kris berubah

"kau cari apa, Tao?"

DEG

'_ge..ge..gege… matilah aku!'_

"ku Tanya, kau mencari apa?" Kris pun mengulangi pertanyaannya

"ti..tidak. a..aku hanya i..ingin…"

"cari apa? Sampai membuka semua tasku? Kau tak tahu sopan santun?"

"a.. aku.. aku…aku hanya ingin mencari ini!" tanpa sengaja Tao mengeluarkan barang aib Kris. Kau tahu apa itu?

Tao pun membelalakan matanya.

'_i..ini.. obat vitalitas.. penguat?'_

"ah.. kau ini ternyata.." Kris pun tiba tiba menyeringai. Apa ? menyeringai? *author: gak tahan membayangkannya, aku izin pingsan dulu ya #pingsan *

"AH! Err.. bu.. bukan.. aku.. aku hanya.."

"oh.. anak kecil ini sudah mulai dewasa ya.." goda Kris sambil mendekatkan diri pada Tao. Dan Tao pun memundurkan diri, sayangnya Tao pun terjebak dan tubuhnya sudah mentok(?) dengan dinding dibelakangnya

"how's Tao? Oh.. you're understand about it.. wanna try?" goda Kris sambil menjilat telinganya

"ahh.. gege.. geli" Tao menggeliat

"umm.. desahanmu sangat hot, chagi.." goda Kris lagi *author: aduh aku geter geter nih ngetiknya #udahwoi*

"ahh.. gege… ssstop.." Kris pun menjilat Tao hingga turun kebawah dan memulai aksi kissmark nya.

"ugh.. ahh.. gege.." tanpa sadar Tao mendongak kepalanya sehingga Kris lebih mudah untuk me-kissmark Tao.

"AKH! Gege… ukh… " seketika Kris mengelus elus dada Tao dan memainkan nipple Tao

"ukh.. geli gege.. ahh" mulailah Kris membuka kancing kemeja putih yang Tao kenakan dan kini Tao pun half-naked. Segera lidah Kris nyongsor(?) menuju nipple Tao sebelah kanan dan menjilatnya serta tangan kiri Kris memilin nipple sebelah kiri

"ukh… sstooppp gege.. akuuhh.. ma..maluuh..ahh" tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Tao, tangan kiri Kris segera menuju kebawah tepat berada tonjolan besar, Kris pun mengelus elus bagian itu *author: ntar dulu, masih gemeteran nih….#lanjutwoi*

"ahh… ge.. gegeeehhh ahhh " desahan Tao pun semakin liar (?) Kris pun segera membuka celana Tao dan kini Tao pun full naked

"umm..kau sangat sexy chagi.. aku ingin cepat cepat memakanmu.." puji Kris yang menggoda Tao

"ahh.. gege.. aku.. aku malu…" gugup Tao sambil malu malu putri malu (?)

"sudahlah, kau tetaplah mendesah ya?" sambil mencium bibir hot Tao

Kris pun kini memegang junior Tao dan mengulumnya

"AH GEGE! FASSSTEERRR… AHH" desah Tao. Kris pun memaju mundur mulutnya dengan cepat

"GEGE… AHH… AKUUH MAU… KELUAARRHH.. AHH" Kris pun tetap mengulum junior Tao

'SPLURT'

"AKH! GEGEE"

"Kau ini.. kau hot sekali!" dengan cepat Kris menjilat cairan putih dan menelannya

"hmm… Tao chagi~ sekarang puaskan aku yah!" dengan cepat Kris membuka bajunya dan kini dia full-naked. Tao pun langsung menutup matanya karena malu

"ayolah.. baby.." tangan Kris pun menuntun kepala Tao menuju junior Kris yang sudah menegang.

'_ini menjijikan..tapi.. aku ingin merasakannya..' _pikir Tao. Segera Tao menjilat bagian ujung junior Kris yang membuat Kris menggeliat

"ahh… ayo chagi.. jangan menggodakuuuhh" desah Kris. Dengan agak ragu Tao mengulum junior Kris dan memaju-mundur mulutnya

"OH YEAH.. AHH.. FASSSTTERRHH BABYYHH.. AKH!"

"NGH!" kaget Tao bahwa cairan putih Kris kini banyak didalam mulutnya

"ayo, baby.. telanlah.." bujuk Kris. Tao pun menelannya dengan ragu

"berikan aku sisanyaaahh" bujuk Kris dan seketika mulut mereka memulai transfer cums (?) dengan hotnya *author: duh.. geter geter lagi deh..#lanjutwoi*

Mereka pun deep kiss dan Kris pun sambil mendorong Tao menuju tempat tidur . Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan Kris merebahkan Tao ke tempat tidur

"kita mulai saja, yah baby?" Kris pun segera membuka selangkangan Tao

"woah! Milikmu benar benar indah, baby~" goda Kris lagi

"ah.. gege.. aku malu.." Tao pun blushing seketika

"ah..ini kamu pertama kali yah? Baiklah aku akan pelan pelan~" segera Kris mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao dan melakukan deep kiss. 2 jari Kris memasukki hole Tao

"NGH!hmm… eenngghh…" desah kekagetan Tao

Kemudian Kris segera memasukkan 3 jarinya sampai Tao merasa biasa kembali, Kris memasukan keempat jarinya yang membuat Tao mulai kesakitan. Sesampai Tao merasa biasa, Kris pun melepaskan deep kiss mereka.

"tahan ya, baby.. sakit bilang padaku… sakitnya tak berlangsung lama kok.. ya?" bujuk Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao dan Tao mengangguk

Kris pun mulai memasukan bagian kepala juniornya

"AKH! HIKS SAKIT GEGEEEEE SAKIITT"

Kris pun menghentikannya hingga Tao merasa baikkan. Sesudahnya, Kris mulai memasukkan juniornya kembali hingga full

"hiks… gege sakiiittt… hiks hiks…" rengek Tao

"maafkan aku… aku akan pelan pelan..ya?" bujuk Kris dan Tao hanya mengangguk

Kris pun mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya

"ukh… hole mu sungguh sempit! Ahhh" desah Kris

"ahh.. uhh.. ahh.. ahh.. fassteerrr ahh fassteerrr gegeeee ahh" pinta Tao

Kris pun mulai mempercepat temponya hingga mengeluarkan deplakan (?)

"AKH AKU INGIN KELUAR LAGI GEGEEEHHH AHHH NIKMATHH"

"KITA KELUARKAN BERSAMAAAHHH"

'SPLURT'

"GEGEEEEEEEEEEE"

"TAOOOOO"

Mereka pun mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan

"hahh..hah.. kau hebat sekali baby…" desah Kris

"ah… Kris gege… ba..bagaimana.. jika se.. sekali lagi.." pinta Tao. Kris pun menyeringai bibirnya

"woah! Kau membuatku berkedut lagi, baby!"

Dan mulailah mereka melakukan ronde kedua mereka, author sendiri gatau sampe berapa ronde. Ya semoga sampe mereka memecahkan telor, bukan maksudnya mecahin rekor (?) sudahlah lupakan…

Dan kalian tahu apa yang dibalik pintu penutup kamar aib ini, kita sorot(?) dan yak! Terdapat Luhan, Chen, Lay dan Xiumin yang nguping dibalik pintu

"yahh… aku jadi kangen lakuin 'itu' sama Sehun-ah~ huweeee" rengek Luhan memulai

"sssssssssstttttt!" serempak yang lain membungkam mulut Luhan

"sudah sudah, kita nguping lagi aja" dan mereka mulai menguping lagi

**XIE XIE HOTEL, 07:30 A.M**

Mata sipit Tao pun mulai melihat dunia

'_ah… semalam itu benar benar mengasikkan! Aku sangat menikmatinya! Hihi'_ pikir Tao dan segera memeluk Kris

"eungh.. kok gak morning kiss sih.." Pinta Kris yang membuat dagdigdugserr (?) Tao

"apasih.. gege~ hehe" segera Tao mengecup Kris, Kris pun segera menjilat bibir Tao, dan seketika Tao mencabut bibirnya

"sudah.. sudah ah gege.. masih pagi.." kata Tao dan membuat Kris cemberut

"hehe.. maafkan akuuuu.. hehe.. gege aku mau Tanya.."

"hmm? Tanya apa baby kuuhh?" goda Kris lagi

"sudah deh jangan menggodaku lagi~ by the way kok kamu kemarin berbeda banget sih? Bikin aku takut.." Tao pun mem-pout bibir sexy khas nya itu

"berbeda? Pfft.. puahahaha"

"kok… kok gege tertawa?huweee jahaaatt"

"hehe.. aku tuh kemarin sebenernya ngambek… sama kamu!"

"loh? Kok gege ngambek sama akuuuuu?"

"habis… kemarin marin aku pengen ajak kamu sex tapi apa apa ada job lah! Ini! Itu! Huft…"

"EH? Itu doang? Err… kan.. kan gege bisa di doorrrrmmm!"

"Ih! Kan kalau ketahuan para member yang lain kan gak asik, babyyyy~~" goda Kris sambil mencubit lembut pipi Tao

"huehehe.. sekarang kan gege udah gak 'cold' lagi~ hehe" Tao sekilas mencium bibir Kris dan kabur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

"gyaaa~~ baby~ aku ikuuut~" bujuk Kris

"ahh~ aku maluuu"

"yailah, semalam kan kita abis melakukan sex, kok kamu maluuu~?" bujuk Kris

"HELL NO!"

BLAM

"hah.. huweee baby~" rengek Kris yang membuat bulu kuduk (?) Tao naik

"yayayaya! Cepat masuklah!"

"OH YEAAH~" dengan girang Kris memasuki kamar mandi dan mulailah moment mereka yang tak terlupakan~

**FIN**

PUUAAAHHH akhirnya kelar juga! *ddrrtt..drrtt(?)* duh mian ini tanganku masih kejang kejang gara gara gak biasa nulis FFNC begini.. hehe ini FFNC aku yang pertama~ tapi kalo baca FFNC jangan ditanya deh berapa kali~

Hehe MIANHEEE TYPO, ALUR KECEPETAN, GAJELAS, GANYAMBUNG hehe *ini ngendap endap ini bikinnya =A= *

Annyeong~

**JANGAN LUPA RIVIEWNYAH **

**ORANG PINTAR RIVIEW YANG BANYAK!**

**RALAT**

**ORANG YADONG RIVIEW YANG BUAANYAAK**


End file.
